1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sutureless fixation of tissue to bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bioabsorbable cannulated tissue tack with an angled or straight oval-shaped head for sutureless tissue fixation in the shoulder.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various fixation devices, including sutures, screws, staples, wedges, and plugs have been used in the past to secure soft tissue to bone. More recently, various types of threaded suture anchors have been developed.
The known suture anchors generally require that the surgeon tie knots in the suture to secure tissue to the bone. Tying surgical knots is tedious and time consuming. It would be preferable to be able to secure the soft tissue to the bone in one step without having to tie knots.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bioabsorbable anchor for soft tissue fixation that can be installed to secure tissue easily and effectively without sutures. A need also exists for a soft tissue fixation device having a low profile configuration particularly suited for reattachment of tissue to the glenoid rim.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of the prior art and fulfills the needs discussed above by providing a bioabsorbable tissue tack for sutureless fixation of soft tissue to bone. The tissue tack is cannulated and has a tack shaped configuration. The head of the tack is oblong to provide a low-profile, and is mounted on a cannulated shaft. The head is mounted at a perpendicular angle to the shaft, or, alternatively, at an anatomic angle.
Preferred indications for the tissue tack of the present invention include arthroscopic or open repair of glenohumeral joint pathologies. These include reattachment of the glenoid labrum or inferior glenohumeral ligament in patients with primary or recurrent anterior dislocation or subluxation of the shoulder, in association with adequate post-operative immobilization.
The oblong shape of the tack head provides a narrow profile in one direction to allow head alignment along the glenoid rim. In a preferred embodiment, the heads are oval or elliptical in shape, although a rectangular or diamond oblong shape, for example, also could be used. The oblong head of the installed tack is aligned with the glenoid rim in shoulder repairs, for example, to present a low profile that prevents contact of the tack with articular surfaces.
Advantageously, according to an alternative embodiment, the oblong head is disposed on the shaft in an angled configuration for situations in which the insertion portal of the tack is not perpendicular to the glenoid rim. Accordingly, both of the extended sides of the oblong head will sit flush with the tissue along the glenoid rim.